Life Without Him
by PureVampireLuve
Summary: A story of Bella Swan 10 years after Edward Cullen had left her. She continued her life alone with only her Daughter Elizabeth Alice in a house in La Push. Elizabeth decides to stay with Charlie in the summer. When there she soon gets a enexpected call.
1. Chapter 1 Relating to the Past

**HEY! Thanks for checking out this story. I appreciate it very much. I hope you enjoy reading my story. This is My first Fan fiction so please review whether you like the start of this story or if you do not. Give me tips on whether I should continue this story or end it here. I realize it is very short but promise to make much longer chapters if this story is to be continued. Please Please Review & Rate. They make me happy and will make me update more chapters. If I get a few reviews today I will update another chapter today if not I will try to update once everyday. I always read stories on so I know what it is like when there is a story you like and the authors take forever to post the next chapter. So I will post everyday most likely. Anyways I will let you read the story now. Please Review & Rate, Subscribe and favorite if you want. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight Books/Characters. They all belong to `Stephine Meyers .**

**. .**

Relating back to the past

**Bella's POV**

It has been 10 years since he left me. 10 years. His family never came back to find me all alone with my daughter Elizabeth Alice. I never got remarried or even went out with another man. I moved to La Push near my father's house but we rarely visit him. Elizabeth Knows nothing of my past and nothing of _him._ I waited all these years for him to return but he never did. I cant believe Alice, My best Friend didn't even come back to check on me, or saw me in her visions. _HE_ probably told her not to look for me. I know he told me to forget I even knew him, to forget him. How could I forget him. He was the main part of my life. I lived alone for years without him. His daughter doesn't even know who her father is. He was my life but he doesn't love me anymore. He said I would never be good enough for him. That I was only a mere mortal. I wish he would come back I just need some time to think. Maybe I could move on. I only hope I could see him again. My beloved vampire.

School just got out though. Elizabeth just complete the sixth grade. She does great in school too. She loves P.E she is a really fast runner and sometimes when she wants to she can go as fast as Edward did. She is also strong and I think she has a power or ability too. I haven't figured it out yet. But she has beautiful blue eyes that looked like Edwards before he became immortal. She has brown hair, wavy just like mine. She is the best Daughter and only daughter I want. And I couldn't forget about Edward when I have a life long memory of him. I hum my lullaby to her every night and to myself when I get lonely or sad. I am Clothes Designer. The brand is called 'La bells' I am happy with my job and I have a better fashion sense and so does my daughter.

**Elizabeth Alice's POV**

I grew my whole life not knowing anything of my mother's past beside Grandpa Charlie. I don't even know anything of my father, not even his name. I think if I go stay in her room over the summer at Charlie's house that I might be able to find something out. I want to, Need to know more of my father. I am on a mission to find him and will stay in Forks till I find him and his Family. " MOM! I have decided to go stay with Grandpa Charlie this summer for awhile. Okay. I am almost done packing. I already called him and he said it was okay with him. Be down stairs in a few minutes." I screamed down the stairs nicely at my mother. I hope she was okay with it. She needed sometime to think. So I will let her.

"Okay, Alice I will be out in the car. Meet me outside." my mom said as I heard the front door open and her car start up. I got all my clothing and ran the bathroom. I soon dashed down the stairs and got into our car. It was silent on the way to Charlie's. We listened to music and I fidgeted it my seat hoping I would be able to find him. We slowly pulled up to Grandpa's house and mom said, " have a nice time here Alice. I wont be coming in but I love you, and would like you to call me okay?"

" Deal! I love you too. I Got to go though Bye!" I said shutting the door and rushing up to the door! I knocked loudly and Grandpa Charlie opened it and gave me a big hug. " Hey, Grandpa Charlie! I said hugging him tighter. I missed him. I haven't seen him since Christmas last year.

" Why don't you go up stairs and clean up Bella's old room and get all organized. Come down when you down okay sweetie." he said as I nodded and ran up the stairs to Bella's old room. I opened the door and it still had everything from when she was 18 in here. Her books and stuff spread out all over her bed. Also she had all of her dressers torn up. I walked in and started cleaning up. I found a box that read 'Old Stuff from Forks" on it. I decided to open it and thats when I found it.

. .

**Well... What did you guys/girls think!?!?! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please please please Review Thank you very much!! I promise to make upcoming chapters much longer. : )**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding

**Hey again. Thank you to all of my reviewers: Rockstar1127; C et Dille; The Pen Fatelle; Katy3963; xXxSecretdesirexXx.**

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review my story and add it to you subscription lists and favorites. But a lot of people are not reviewing! Please review not just add to fav.**

**And Special thanks to AwesumVampire for encouraging me to write this story and helped me get the title and the summary of what I wanted it to be .**

**I need a Betta still. Please look at the qualifications on the Beta reader tab when looking at your account!!**

**Oh also sorry for my interruption on my last chapter. But I found my Betta and hope I will have NO more interruptions. Thank You. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer but I am updating everyday remember. So yeah. And this is my second chapter in one day. I will let you read now. Here you go. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/theme/ or the Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephine Meyers**

_**Flash Back**_

_I walked in and started cleaning up._

_I found a box that read 'Old Stuff from Forks" _

_on it. I decided to open it and thats when I found it._

**Finding**

**Elizabeth Alice's POV**

I just sat there and looked at. It was beautiful. They were beautiful. There were three things that were inside the box but then there was a cloth. When I lifted the cloth is when I found it. The key to why I was here.

The item was my mother Bella. She had the same hair I did but she had brown eyes and I have blue. She was still thin and she had a smile on her face. She was happy. She hasn't been happy for along time. She starts to cry every time she hums me that song goodnight. It was more of a lullaby though.. But it was beautiful. And sometimes I would see her at night just starring out into the forest as if she was searching for something or possibly someone. The person she was standing next to didn't look happy, more of disgusted and afraid. But he held my mother with his arm tight around his waist pulling her closer. He had golden eyes and Bronze hair. He looked like a god. He was beautiful. Could this be my father? I lifted it out of the box and laid it on the bed.

The first item out top of the cloth was a CD it just looked beautiful and it had dazzling writing across it that I couldn't make out. I know it said 'Bella' but what else. I then searched the room for my mom's old CD player. I found it covered in dust upside down on the floor in the corner of the room. I put it on the shelf and plugged it in. I wiped it off and put the CD in carefully. When the first song started to play I recognized it. It was the song my mother would hum. But this sounded more beautiful. It was perfect. I gazed at the picture and wondered if that guy had written this for my mother. I kept listening to the music as I went back to box.

The second item was a envelope that said 'Edward Cullen' Mm is that who this guy was. It had to be. Everything in here related around him. It was as if he was a part of my mom. Is that why she is so sad. Did he break her heart? Or did she break his? I wish I knew if he was my father. Maybe he left cause he didn't want a daughter. Just the thought made me start tearing and I sat there crying because my father didn't want his daughter. No that cant be it. It just cant. I decided not to read it but to give it to him if I found him. But it was dated 2 months ago. My mother must come here to look at these all the time. I wonder... But now I Know this has to be my Father.. I flipped it over and it had an address on it. I will look this up and run over there. It cant be that hard. But when I looked at the address I recognized. I had ran by this place before. There were people there to. I will run there .

The third item was another envelope. It said pictures on it. I opened it and saw tons of pictures of my mother and Edward Cullen. I looked at each one for a long time. They were beautiful together. Then there was one with My mom Edward and six people in the background that looked like gods and goddesses. My mother and Edward were in the front and they were standing in the background in pairs. I flipped it over and it read. Front Carsile &Esme. Next to the right Rosalie and Emmett. To the left Jasper and Alice. They were a beautiful family. I assumed them to be Edwards family. I put everything back in the envelope. I pushed the box to where it was before I found it but all its contents I put in the side dresser by My mothers bed. I left the CD in the player I just turned it off.

I put my bag on the bed and put new sheets and a blanket on the bed. WOW it was 6:30 already. I got here at 10. I ran downstairs and noticed Charlie had gotten pizza and was paying for it as I came downstairs. "Hey Grandpa Charlie, I finished the room. Now lets eat," After dinner I ran upstairs and took a shower. I then decided I was gonna go to sleep. Tomorrow I am gonna go for a run. I woke up the next Morning and got ready. I went downstairs and found a note from charlie that said

_Dear Alice,_

_I am off to work be home around 6. I will buy out unless you would like to make dinner. Anyways be home soon. Have fun today_

_Grandpa Charlie._

HM.. I am gonna have fun today. No Charlie No Mom. Great. I went upstairs. Put on my shoes. I looked out the window. No one. I opened it and jumped out. I scampered down the tree and ran straight toward the forest. I went at human pace though. My mother said it was unsafe to run as fast as I could unless I was in the forest. As soon as I was there I took off toward the house but then I smelt a unfamiliar scent...

**Well I know it is not much longer but it is the second in one day. I hope you enjoyed it. . But I have a couple Questions for you reviews. What so you think should happen or what do you want to happen. Please answer in your review. Please explain 'Why" to. Please take the time to Review**

**Who should she meet in the forest?**

**A-One of the Cullen's ( is so. Then who)**

**B-Jacob ( she has never met Jacob)**

**C- No one**

**Should she find the Cullen's house?**

**A-Yes, but empty**

**B-Yes, But the Cullen's Are there**

**C-No**

**D- Get lost in the forest and be found by someone( is this one. Describe who)**

**Thank you Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Only if?

**Hey thank you to all the reviewers again. I am so happy you have enjoyed this story!!! I am happy to update again. I would like to mention this story was going way to fast so i decided to add a twist. thankz. This is a start to a great story. I hope at least. If you have any suggestions for this story Please tell me. I like all reviews whether they are good or if they are bad. Anyways I had to do a little switch up in my story! Sorry it was going to be to short if I didn't. I hope you all like it! But I have had 99 hits/visitors and only have 10 reviews. : ( Awe. Well anyway I would be pleased if you would review if you visit this page thanks! The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Lets say if I get 10 reviews by 5 or earlier I will update another chapter that day or 2 the next. Okay? I hope you like that idea. Well here is the chapter. One of the reviewers had guessed what I was doing so special thanks to them. I can not say who cause it will give the story away!! **

**Enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: Stephine Meyers Owns all!!

**! !**

**Only If?!?!**

**Elizabeth Alice's POV**

I stood there taking in the scent. I saw a Burr go past me. Someone can run as fast as i can. I could make out the figure it was a short girl with spiky hair. I had seen her before on the edge of the forest one day when i was taking a jog in the forest. I decided to follow the unfamiliar scent into the forest. I ran as fast as i could all over the place cause the scent went all different ways. It was as if someone knew I was coming so decided to run to throw me off track. I ran after the scent and i soon reached a meadow.

The meadow was beautiful but i smelled two scents. First the scent that I did not recognize, and then i could barely smell it, but the second scent was of my mother Bella. My mother has been here before? I wonder if the other scent would be my father. I decided to stay in the meadow awhile longer. I just laid there memorizing the scent. About a half hour later I got up and starting running after the scent again.

The scent led up to a giant white house. It was beautiful. I Listened closely but i didn't hear anyone. I quickly ran around the house. No one. I wish someone would be here. Well i am here i might as well go in. I walked back to the open front door and entered into the living room. There were giant windows all around it. It was a Paradise. i went over to the couch and ran my fingers slowly across it. I then spotted a Grand Piano. I skipped over to it and sat down on the empty bench. i lifted up the cover on the keys and began to run my fingers from side to side. I soon slowed it and started to play My mothers Lullaby. It sounded lovely but nothing compared to how my father played it on that CD I decided to move on. I closed th lid on the piano and swiftly got up. I then walked to the kitchen. It looked as if no one used it. I stepped to the fridge and it was full of food. There was also something red in cups that smelled not horribly disgusting but good at the same time. I kept moving though. I soon saw a tall staircase. It looked as if it only belonged in a fantasy or a fairytale.

I walked up the stairs slowly remembering the scent as well as the visual. I saw open bedroom doors. I walked into the first one. It had the short girl with spiky hair wearing a dazziling outfit. I examined it closer and realized it was a outfit my mother designed. That made me smile. I wonder if she knew my mother made them. There was a man next to her. He had bronze hair. His face looked like he was in pain and had fear in his eyes. They looked beautiful together though. i continued in the room. I walked to the desk and found a note that said To: Elizabeth Alice. I examined it. I picked it up and went to sit on the bed. There wasnt one. hmm. I decied to read it when i left. Or when i was home. But before i left i saw a door that said Alice's and Jaspers closet. Hm. I entered the room. It was huge. A giant walk in closet. There was a outfit for everyday of the year for at least 50 years. I glanced back at the photo. She didnt loook nearly close to fiftey. Maybe she just loved to shop. I decided to leave this room. What i was looking for was my fathers.

There was now a note taped on the door to the outside of the room i was just in. It had my name on it and it said Please Read the Note when you reach the next room. I then walked up the staircase and entered the next room. It was my fathers room. I reached my Fathers room it smelled of the scent in the meadow. It was amazing. I just stood there at the door about ready to faint when i saw what i saw.

! !

**I know my chapters are really short!! Soryy about that! Its just that i dont detail evrything as much as I should. I already have the next chapter in my head and will post it tomarrow. I hope you enjoyed my story will REVIEW. Reviews make me smile!! and encourage me on what to do for my next chapter. Speak up if there is something you want to have happen or if there is something you dont like. That helps me know what the readers want. Anyways i will ley you review!!**

**~chi**


	4. Chapter 4 Sight GOne

**Hey. This is chapter four!!! Hope you Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of twilight in this story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sight Gone**

**Elizabeth Alice's POV**

I just stood there. I was as still as I have ever been._She _just looked at me. In away I thought she liked me, but I also thought she hated the sight of me. I was amazed at it. She was absolutely beautiful_._She soon smiled at me and took off out the window. I ran to the open window and watched her run. I saw a figure distance. I was the girl I saw many times before waiting as the blond model ran up to her. The short girl pulled her into the forest and the took off running. I could hear them talking before they started to run.

_Let her be Rosalie, Do not harm her. _

_Why should I, we do not know her, she is in our house. _

_I sent you to put the notes there, you weren't supposed to get caught. _

_I wanted to see what she looked like. _

_I know, but she is not safe with us . _

_But Alice she looked just like_ Bella_._

_I know Rose. _

_Are they Related? _

_I don't know, Oh know Edward is coming._

_He can't go there, lets go distract him. You might think I don't like that girl Ally but I feel like I need to protect her. As if she is one of us. _

_I am not sure if she is Rose_ .

_Can she do anything we can ? You said you saw her in the forest..._

_She can run as fast as us, and I think she is listening to us right now come on. _

_So she is a Vampire?! but she doesn't have pale skin. _

_Come on Rose lets go . Edward remember_

A vampire? So they are Vampires. That means my Fathers A Vampire. So they can run fast, and have super good hearing. They must be strong to. That is like me but my mother is not a vampire. She cant do any of the things I can do. Can she? Well she never has. My life is getting very strange but at least I will get to find my father. That is all I want to do.

When they were gone I just stood there. Then I remembered about the note in my hands. I decided to read it when I finished exploring this room. I looked around. It was his room. My fathers room. There was a giant Poster of My mother and himself but they both looked so happy in this photo. Next to it there was one of My father and my Grand Father Charlie. Mm. So Charlie Knew Him But didn't tell me. What was wrong with my family. I walked over to his desk and there were a whole bunch of letter opened that all said to Isabella Swan . There were at least 20 of them. But my mom never got any mail. She never went anywhere only to work and she did that at home and just dropped her designs off at her work. She likes to go shopping though and she always is wearing one of her own designs and so am I. They are beautiful even Alice wears them.

I continued to look at his desk and I found at least 500 Cd's that were all labeled Bella Swan. He is obsessed with my mom. But why did he leave? I decided it was time to read the letter that had my name on it now. I looked around the room for a bed. There wasn't any. There was a small black couch I decided to go sit there. I sat down and slowly opened the letter but then a vivid image popped in my head.

_My mother Bella was in her car coming through the forest and crossing the bored of La Push and Forks. In the distance were 7 figures standing on the edge of the border. She stopped her car and got out. She stood there starring at them. They looked back. She spoke. " My Family... I have missed you so much." she slowly was walking up to them when a bunch of wolves ran in front of her and started growling at MY family This made my mother mad. " Jacob get out of my way. Just because you can turn into a wolves doesn't mean I don't want my family. I have been a wreck since Edward left me. How dare e leave me with His daughter. Did you hear that Edward YOURS and MINE. OUR daughter. You wanted me to forget about you. How am I supposed to forget about you when I have a 10 year old daughter and every time I look at her she smiles your crooked smile that I adore. And she has you eyes. She is beautiful. I didn't let Jacob near her. Nut I lived in La Push. Right now she is at Charlie's and I am on my way to see her. She is part Vampire Edward. She can run as fast as you possibly faster. She can jump in to the depths of the trees. She can hear anything from a mile away. She is strong just like you. She is a walking reminder of you. She even knows the Lullaby you wrote me. How about that. Do you believe she is not your Daughter. Like I said she is 10 but she looks 14. She is Perfect though. Just like you." she said to him and started to walk toward them. She pushed the wolves aside and made her way to him. " I am sorry My love, I never meant to hurt you, I did it to save you when you needed to be saved from myself. Me and My family Our family have missed you." he said as he gave her a kiss. She backed away. " I must go get my daughter. You must meet her, Come on. Oh let me say hello to the rest of my family. Esme I missed having a mother around. Carsile I missed you. You were like a second dad. Alice, my best friend. I am a fashion designer now. In fact you, Rosalie and Esme are wearing one of my Designs as am myself. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie." She said to themas she gave them all a hug."You have a great fashion sense now Bella. Oh I missed you so much! I cant believe Edward made us leave you." Alice said jumping on Bella. " I missed all of you but I would like you to meet my daughter I will bring her to your house" " No need Bella, She is there right now, She came looking for her father cause nobody would tell her anything"_

_END_

_Oh_ No I must leave!! I grabbed the note and jumped out the window and started running. I wasn't running back to Charlie's though. I was running to my Family.

**I hope you enjoyed my Chapter 4!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chi :) **


	5. Chapter 5 The 3 D's Death,Doom,Disaster

**Thank you to all of you reviewers !!! I love all of you!! You all make my day when I get one! :)**

**but I have had a lot of people add me to their favorites and not make a review. **

**I love reviews a lot. They make my day each time I see one.**

**And just to let you know I am only updating this much because it is my spring break out of school. Next Monday I start again and I might not be able to update as much and I mean I might not be able to update everyday. **

**So far you have all had 2 chapters a day. And thats not a lot considering they are really short. **

**Oh and I received a private message saying this story was going to fast. **

**Yeah I know but I love writing and I love getting reviews **

**so when I get at least 2 reviews saying they liked it I am happy so I decide to start writing the next chapter. I am focusing on writing at least 15 chapters for this story then continuing it in a sequel to this story. I basically know how I want this story to go and end for that matter. **

**But you still have at least 10 chapters left so enjoy those. I am assuming by the way that I update these chapter the story will be complete by about 2 weeks from now if I follow up on what I said earlier. Anyway. **

**Enjoy!!!  
Disclaimer: Stephine Meyers Owns ALL!! **

**Chapter 5**

**The three D's**

**Death, Doom, And Disaster**

**Elizabeth's Alice's POV**

As I was running I jumped up into the tips of the tree as I saw my family near byand went to a tree above there head. I wasn't noticed though only by Alice. I smiled at her and then I could somehow read minds. I sat there and then started to browse through minds looking for my fathers once I found his I blocked everyone else's thoughts.

_I don't know what or why me and my family_ _are in forks _

_it is pointless I tell you_

_I haven't seen Bella once_

_I wonder if she moved out of Forks, Then I must find her_

_I only left her to protect her, I love you Bella Swan where ever you are._

I love listening to Edwards thoughts, well my fathers. I thought to myself. I will go back to listening to him.

_What was that. Someone is listening to my thoughts!! Who could that possibly be. ALICE I bet she knows something and is hiding it from me!_

Crap He heard me!

_Damn Right I heard you! I might as well browse everyones thoughts. HM_

_Alice-A song. _

_I knew she was hiding something from me._

_Jasper- I am done hunting why cant we go back to the house. I wonder what Alice has there that she doesn't want us to see. _

_Again Alice_

_Emmett- I wonder if we see Bella if she is still clumsy as ever. Yes I get to mess with her._

_I growled at Emmett for that. He looked at me and then realized I went through his head._

_I don't think it was Rose, Carsile, Esme. There has to be someone up in the tree's. But who??_

I was tired of listening to his thoughts I then used a lot of my energy to block up my thoughts. It worked. My father cant read my thoughts. I can feel frustration from him. He is also Curious. Alice is full of Energy, and hyper. I assume that is because I am here. I was sitting there when I had another vision.

_Everyone was still in the forest below me. They all ran to the edge of the forest like in my first vision. I then jumped from tree to tree until I was above them. Edward looked up but didn't see me. I then decided to run back to Charlie's. He followed me though at a slower pace. I then reached the end of the forest by Charlie's house. I then slowed down and walked he followed my scent. I jumped into Charlie's Window of the room I was staying in. He examined it and then remembered it to be my mothers. He jumped up but only to look in the window. He saw me sitting there and then jumped in....._

_End_

Edward then looked directly at Alice and then up at the tree I was in. Damn! My shield went off when I had that vision. Edward was still looking at the tree. I decided to run down to the border of La push and forks they cant cross can they. 1, 2, 3. I said as I jumped out of the tree to the ground about ten feet towards the border . Edward came running after me but I was way faster than him. I kept running and he stopped so I looked and I saw a sign that said La Push. Yes I stood my ground and starred at my father. He looked at me. He examined my eyes. My hair. I smiled at him and he gasped. I decided in listening to his thoughts.

_I am following this girl in the tree. I can hear her thoughts but then they disappear. She just had a vision and she ran into Bella's old room._

**Edwards POV**

I looked at girl. I couldn't go any further or I would cross the border to La Push. Then those dogs could destroy us. I looked at her. She could read my thoughts. She could have Visions and she could feel emotions. Is there anything else she can do. HM. I just stood there. She stopped and turned around. She looked at me. She played with her hair. Her hair was the same as Bella's and it had my color Bronze highlights in it. Her eye's were the same as mine were before I was changed. She looked like a Vampire except she had a heart beat and didn't have cold pale skin. She then nodded her head at me and smiled. I gasped. She had the same smile I did. The crooked one that _My Bella_ Loved. Is she Bella's Daughter.

" I am not only Bella Swan's Daughter. I am also a Edward Cullen's Daughter." she said proudly and smiled at me again.

**YAH! I hoped you Like it. I know some of you are probably confused on her powers. She had one power already that I will talk about next chapter. But she gets a new power when she is near someone that has the power. Like last chapter she was near Alice so she was able to gain the power and now she has it permanently. Also she now has her Fathers and Jasper's too. She has always had her mothers shield but can take it on and off. It will go off when she uses another power though. Also with the mind reading she can chose who she wants to hear and who she does not! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW . I love reviews specially LONG, and ones that have your Thoughts and Opinions in them. I love suggestions too! SO anyway please review!! The next chapter will be in Edwards POV and Elizabeth Alice's POV. Oh and did you like his POV this chapter , please tell me in you review!! **


	6. Chapter 6 REAL CHAPTER!

**Hey all my wonderful reviews!. PLZ forgive me for not updating in so long. I would be upset if a story I was reading didn't get updated as promised! I have been thinking about this chapter for awhile. And I have decided to give it a twist. I totally disliked last SNEAK PEEK. And I have gotten reviews about how it goes to fast. Sorry! But I hope you like the Twist!**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but new characters(hint hint hint) Anyway Enjoy! Peace out**

**IT DOESNT MATTER IF YOU READ THE LAST SNEAK PEAK THEY ARE NOT RELATED. THE LAST ONE DOES NOT EVEN GO IN THIS STORY!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**The real chapter 6**

**Believe, Fantasy, Imagine**

**Bella's POV**

I wonder how my daughter Ally is doing. She hasn't called me in 3 days. I think I will go see her today over at Charlie's. She has given me time to think over the past three days. But what exactly was I thinking about. I sat their by the window starring out the window as I slowly drifted my thought back to the day Ally left to Charlie's.

**Flashback. **

**(after dropping Ally off. Day 1) **

**I was driving home on a street that I knew went by the Cullen's house. I don't usually drive by it, because I have Ally. But I don't today so I am free. I slowly drove by. I noticed someone standing in the distance by there house. Soon more people gathered. They looked at each other while I slowed down but kept moving. I soon saw six people. I then knew it was the Cullen's. Only one was missing. My Edward. My Life was gone. My existence. Two people then stepped forward and began walking at human pace toward me. Soon the others came in pairs. I then pressed on the gas and sped over the border to la push and stopped a fourth a mile down on the side of the border they couldn't cross. I got out of the car and started to walk around in circles near my car. They all stood there starring at me as I looked back. I memorized them all at that moment. First stood my best friend. Alice, the reason of my daughter middle name. Next to her was Jasper. He was the reason they left me but not before we had my daughter. Next was Rosalie and then Emmett. Rosalie didn't like me at all but Emmet. Emmet was my teddy bear. Next was my mother Esme and my father Carsile. They were just like my parents and treated me great. I still wondered where Edward went. Thoughts ran through my head of what could have happened. Did he die. Did he leave his family after he left me. Did he find...* Gulp* new. A new mate. I decided to continue instead of standing there. I ran to my car and sped down the streets looking every which direction I could. I made a screeching stop and jumped out of my car and ran inside my house slamming the door shut. I Pushed my back against the door and slid down it out of breath. I took in and out deep Breathes. I sat there for over a half an hour and then I dozed off into a sleep.**

**Flashback**

**( Next day. Day 2)**

**I woke up the nest day and got up to get something to eat. I made eggs and toast and went to the table in the kitchen. I then smelt a scent I wouldn't of thought to ever smell in a long time.. It was theirs. I got up when I was finished washed my plate. I then walked around the house in search for one of them. I went to Ally's room first. I saw her closet torn up and everything old of hers on the ground. I then then looked inside the closet and found a whole new stack of clothes. All racks filled with sequins. Well I was a fashion Designer. Some were even my dresses and outfits I made. I knew this must have been the work of my dearly missed sister. I then went to my room. I saw all of my designs flipped open and all flipped to different pages. I then saw a note at the top. It was labeled to Isabella Swan, From Alice. I decided not to read it now I would get ready for another day hoping to find My Edward. Oh I miss him so much. I got ready and continued on my way. I had to stop by my work today to drop off a brand new design. I ran to the car and sped down into forks this time taking another border not wanting the Cullen's to follow me. Once at my building, I went inside and started talking to Cassy.**

**Hey Cassy**

**Hey Bella**

**I finished my new design and I wanted you to look at them before...**

**Hi! you must be Bella Swan, an...**

**Sorry you cant come in here miss. Strictly workers only**

_**Of course it had to her. Of all people.**_

**Its okay Cassy I know her. **

**Okay Bella just give me your design and I will go look at it in the lounge and leave it in you office when I am done. Alright. See you then. And good bye Miss....**

**Miss Cullen Cassy. And it was nice to meet you. Talk to soon.**

**Good Bye. I will be on my way.**

**Hello Bella.**

"**hey" I said walking toward my office motioning her to follow me.**

**I haven't seen you in forever Bella.**

**I have missed you. Oh and would you please shut the door**

**Of course, but I have many questions for you. I was hoping you would answer them for me**

**No problem. Anything for an old friend.**

**Were Family Bella. We missed you. All of us missed you. Including Edward.**

_**I looked at her with amazement and resentfulness in my eyes, No matter how much I missed him nor how much I cared for him. There was no possibility I would take him back without a fight. He doesn't care. He doesn't love me anymore. He has probably moved on. He probably has a vampire as a mate cause me a mere human wasn't good enough for him.**_

**You lie Miss Cullen, He doesn't care for me. ME a mere Human. Yes me. He probably moved on. I tried to forget him but look I still waste my time waiting for him to come and save me from this life I dread. The only thing I have left of him is our......**

"**Daughter?" questioned Miss Cullen.**

**How do you know about Our daughter. He left me. You left me. You all left me" I screamed at her in rage. She had me going now and I wasn't going down without a fight. I only wished Edward would be her to see this. Only if he was. Ugh. I sat down and looked at the ground trying to cool down a little bit. I finally began talking again.**

**I am so sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to hurt you. Or you family. Its just that when Edward left he ripped out my heart and took it with him. I would wait in the dark watching nothing look into the forest for someone to save me from this life and once they arrive I act horrible to them.**

**Its okay Bella. You were just expressing your feelings. I know my brother did a horrible thing but I have to tell you something. I have met Ally or Elizabeth Alice. You prefer Ally so I will continue. She is beautiful and she can make you smile when you look at her. When I heard about her I wanted to kill her. Then I didn't know she was my brothers daughter to. But I saw her and my whole opinion changed. I loved her the instant I saw her. I wanted to go and hug her but she ran. She ran over to My house on the outskirts of forks and I couldn't keep up. She runs fast for a vampire and a little girl. I was surprised. Anyways we have meet her. Well she told Edward she was yours and his daughter and he just stood there surprised and then I ran off to go and find you I had to. Once I found out you lived in La Push I waited on the border where I could see your house in the distance. But I still wondered why didn't my mortal enemy your friends the wolves come and scurry me away? **

**Well I don't go near the wolves anymore. You see once Edward left me and I had his _daughters_. They wanted to kill them. I wouldn't let Jacob near Ally, but he got near Rose. HE imprinted on her and well he kidnapped her. He returned her last week. I was so happy to see her, but I wanted to rip Jacob from limb to limb. I took my daughter and told Jacob to go away. My daughter stayed with me and left the same day Ally went to go stay with Charlie. But Rose is more of a vampire and grows faster to. She is only 10 years old same as her sister but she looks as if she is 17. She has pale white skin and she is beautiful. She even looks like Rosalie.**

_**OK thats the end of this chapter I am soooo glad all you liked previous I guess! Anyways REVIEW!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns all BUT new characters are my own,**

**I hope you enjoy and I am happy more people are reviewing!**

**Chapter 7**

**Forever???**

**Bella's POV**

_**( Still having flashback from day before, I decided to break them up sorry! Anyway it IS a flashback still! Enjoy!)**_

**Rosalie and I continued our conversation about the wolves until she went back and brought up Rose.**

" **Bella you mentioned your daughter Rose earlier. I would like to know more about her. First Why did you name her after me? You thought I hated you Bella but I didn't. I was-- was-- I was just jealous of you." Rosalie said to me looking toward the photos on the wall. She went over to the family portrait. Well almost family. Everyone but Edward. She looked at it and realized it was just a week ago. She traced Ally's Face first. " This is your Youngest daughter. Ally. She looks so much like you as if Edward only in her eyes and vampire speed and agility." She then stepped to the opposite side of the picture and announced, " This one must be Rose. She is beautiful Bella, but you said she is more vampire. So that means she grows faster but will she stop growing?" I then cut in between Rosalie's pause.**

" **Yes. Back to your first statement. I named her Rose because you are both alike. She looked the same as you and almost the same shade of hair. Hers is just a darker. You are both very beautiful and amaze me when you are near me. She was only with me till she was three until Jacob came to make sure they weren't killing anyone. He then forced me to live in La Push so he was near if something happened to them. Once we moved from Charlie's he always came over. Sometimes I even found him outside the window at night. He looked at my daughter like she was his and that he had to be with her all the time. But she soon started to give him the same look back. That is when I had enough. I couldn't deal with Jacob and My daughter together. I told him never to come over again but then once when we were all asleep he came and took her. He left a note saying not to worry my daughter was safe with him. But all I did was worry and wait for him to bring her back. Then he would never see her again. But she grew to fast. She came and stayed for a week and I told her not to leave yet because she needed to know something. She said she had to go back and would be back in 5 days. It has been 3 and I cant help but worry if she gets into killing humans. I couldn't deal with it. But she will be back I know she will." I said starring at the portrait. I noticed Rosalie looking at me and then back at the picture of me in the portrait comparing the two of us.**

" **Bella, Why were you sad? Your eyes have no expression or feelings. It as almost as if you are dead. Your smile might fool all humans that see it but not us. I can see everything you hide and the smile that you fake covering up guilt and sadness." she said starring into my eyes searching for something I knew she would never find. " nothing. No emotions or feelings. There empty Bella . Empty. This isn't the old Bella anymore. You have much better style and you are a fashion designer. You have two daughters and you aren't as clumsy anymore Bella. You have changed but you need to change back" she said backing back to the chair.**

**Sorry for the really really really short chapter!**

**I have writers block right now. I will try to post a long chapter tomorrow or Sunday though! **

**I hope you forgive me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
